


Gallavich: A PR Scam

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [90]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Boyfriends, Explicit Language, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, part 2 of another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: I read your last prompt and loved it. I would love a second part of it and have this idea that Mickey and Ian start acting like a couple in public and got spotted by paparazzi and the pictures are everywhere and the fans freaking out but the producers, agents and other actors are more like what the fuck and think its only for PR and don`t believe it, so they need to proof it. That`s a long description^^ I hope you like the idea :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallavich: A PR Scam

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for those who wanted a part 2 to 'Falling Free', here it is. I'm sorry that this is pure shit lmao

**Part 1:[Falling Free](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5717356)**

* * *

 

After their talk in the hotel room, they decide to stop hiding that they’re together.  
  
Ian and Mickey aren’t very much PDA people to begin with but it’s nice to know that they don’t have to hold back from holding hands or kissing or anything remotely couple like.  
  
Ian and Mickey aren’t crazy famous like Justin Bieber where they don’t get a minute to themselves to get their own coffee, but they are famous enough that they do get snapped by paparazzi or have fans come up to them for a selfie.  
  
They’re done shooting for the day and are heading to get some Chinese food for dinner.  
  
The lights of New York City are as bright as ever but the sky is dark. They walk close together chatting about what they shot for the movie that day when a couple of girls come up to them to get a selfie with them.  
  
“Oh my God, hi!” One of the girls says to them stopping them in the street.  
  
“We’re such huge fans,” The other girl says.  
  
“Huge,” The first girl says.  
  
Ian chuckles and says, “Thank you, that’s really nice of you.”  
  
“Can we get a selfie?” The second girl asks them.  
  
“Sure,” Ian answers and Mickey nods. The two of them trade off with both girls so they get an individual picture with both Ian and Mickey and then they all try to squeeze into one group picture for them.  
  
They say their goodbyes after a hug for each of them and Ian and Mickey are continuing on their walk to the restaurant.  
  
“That was cute,” Ian says with a big grin. He loves being stopped by fans, Mickey couldn’t really care any less. He thinks it’s cool that people know who he is but he’s never been the type to care about fame.  
  
“Yeah,” Mickey says smiling back at his boyfriend. Even though he doesn’t really care about any of that stuff, seeing Ian this happy makes him happy.  
  
Ian throws his arm over Mickey’s shoulder and pulls him close, kissing him on the head once.  
  
They get to the restaurant and head to their table. They have a lovely meal together, in silence, only being asked for a picture when they are about to leave. They leave the restaurant hand in hand.  
  
  
“Oh my God, Mick, look at this,” Ian says once they’re lying in the hotel bed. Mickey smoking his post-coital cigarette, and Ian on his phone.  
  
“What?” He asks leaning over to look at Ian’s phone.  
  
Spotted: Falling Free’s Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich, kissing in the streets of New York City, and walking hand in hand out of TAO after a romantic dinner says source.  
  
Mickey laughs once. “That was fast,” He says.  
  
“We look so fucking cute though, someone took a picture of us when I had my arm around you and kissed your head,” He says showing Mickey the picture that was apart of the same article.  
  
“Save it,” Mickey says before kissing Ian on the cheek.  
  
Ian drops his phone to the bed and tackles Mickey, both of them laughing.  
  
“Wait, fuck,” Mickey says through his laughter. He reaches over to put his cigarette into the ashtray before going back to wrestling Ian.  


* * *

  
Ian can’t help but keep checking his phone, all the tweets are driving him a bit crazy. Because of the article that released yesterday showing Ian and Mickey being a couple, his phone has been blowing up with tweets about the two of them. He turns off the notifications and will go through them when he feels like it later.  
  
They both get calls from their agents about the article. Their agents and manager know they’re a couple but have been letting them keep it a secret since that is what they had wanted. Now that they have been “exposed” they need to find a way to make this all look good for them so they don’t get any backlash.  
  
It’s 2016 but there are still homophobic pricks in the world, and some may be producers and directors, people they might want to work with in the future.  
  
“I’m getting calls asking if this is real, some people think it’s a PR scam,” Their manager tells them when he shows up to their set.  
  
“What? Why the fuck would it be a PR scam?” Mickey asks confused.  
  
“To promote the movie,” Gary says simply.  
  
“That’s fucking dumb,” Mickey says annoyed.  
  
“So what do we do?” Ian asks Gary, ignoring Mickey’s little outburst.  
  
“Prove that it’s not for the movie,” Gary says. “Put out a statement letting people know you’ve been together for two years.”  
  
“It’s nobody’s fucking business how long we’ve been together,” Mickey says still annoyed.  
  
“We’ll think about it,” Ian tells Gary. Mickey looks at him incredulously.  
  
When Gary leaves them Mickey gives Ian a look. Ian pulls Mickey to him and says, “Mick, it doesn’t matter what we do, people will talk. If you really don’t want me to tweet or whatever saying we’ve been together for years and it’s not for the movie then I won’t. We can just do our thing, and fuck everybody else.”  
  
“Whatever, it’s already done so do what you want,” Mickey says. He kisses Ian on the lips and Ian hugs him tight.  
  
  
They don’t release any statements, they just do what they want to do. They go out, they hold hands in public, they kiss, and they let people say what they wanna say.  
  
They wrapped up the movie and some odd months later the movie is about to be released.  
  
Ian and Mickey dress up in designer suits for the premier of Falling Free in Los Angeles. They walk the carpet together, as well as pose together. People by now have been talking but not as much anymore.  
  
They stop to do an interview and the woman says to them, “So you’re a couple.”  
  
“Is that a question or a statement?” Ian asks with a small smirk.  
  
The interviewer laughs and says, “It’s no secret that you two have been photographed together as an item. I have to ask, since you haven’t directly addressed it yourselves, how long have you two been together?”  
  
“Over two years now,” Mickey states.  
  
“Wow,” The interviewer says, “There have been rumors that this was all for the movie, a PR scam if you will.”  
  
“That’s just bullshit. We’ve been together for years, even before doing this film,” Mickey says.  
  
“So why only come out and show us you’re a couple so late?” The interviewer asks.  
  
“Because it’s nobody’s business but our own,” Ian tells her before Mickey can but in not so nice words. Mickey smiles at his man, wrapping his arm around his waist.  
  
“Either way you two are so cute together, and I may be biased but I’ve wanted you two to be a couple since I saw your first film together,” The interviewer admits with a small blush.  
  
Ian chuckles and says, “Thank you.”  
  
“The movie looks great and I can’t wait to see it. Congratulations to you both,” She tells them, finishing up her interview.  
  
“Thanks,” Mickey says as Ian says, “Thank you.”  
  
They walk off and into the building to watch the premier of their movie. It ended up being so great and getting buzz like crazy.  
  
  
People will talk, it’s just how you deal with all the talk that matters. Mickey never really cared about all the fame, he just wanted to act.  
  
Now, he just wants to be with his best friend and his partner, if that means having to deal with all the talk and the fame, then fuck it.  
  
“My everything,” They whisper to each other, and a soft kiss to their lips.  
  
As long as Mickey and Ian are together, they can get through anything. They made good on their promise to be together through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
